A Charming Birthday
A Charming Birthday is one of the first movies of the G3 My Little Pony franchise. It was originally released in 2003 on VHS but was only available through the purchase of Glitter Celebration ponies, or Mail Order with the purchase of specific ponies. It was later re-released on DVD in 2007, part of the Classic Movies Collection, as a DVD storybook called A Party in Ponyville. The episode was also a bonus episode on the DVD of My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade, alongside another bonus episode, Pinkie Pie and the Ladybug Jamboree. Description "In the world of Ponyville there are many birthdays of all of the ponies. But today Kimono has her birthday but Kimono is the hardest pony to surprise. With the help of her friends they will make Kimono's birthday the charmingest birthday!" "Birthdays are big in the world of my little pony, and everyone gets in on the fun! And nothing's more fun than a surprise except a really, really big surprise! But that's the trouble. It's birthday time for Kimono and it's really hard to surprise the wisest pony in all of Ponyville. In fact, nobody's every done it! But Razzaroo, Minty, and all of their friends are sure going to try! Come along and meet all of our pony friends and see if they can finally surprise the most un-surpriseable pony in the land. With a little imagination and teamwork...and a little luck...they just might make this the most charming birthday Kimono has ever had!" Story Razzaroo serves as narrator for this mini movie and takes us into the characters as they play hopscotch. Minty get clumsy and ends up taking a pile of pottery on her head. Unfortunately, everyone else's applause, causes her to lose all but the green one. The group head inside Cotton Candy Cafe where Sweetberry is loading up a cake behind Cotton Candy. Enough cherries are piled on and the top portion falls on Cotton Candy's head, leaving Cotton Candy to consume a cherry that ends up on her nose. However, their biggest task is yet to come. Everyone but Kimono, the wisest pony in the land, have been surprised on their birthday. The ponies each suggest making charm bracelets but the more they add, the more upset Razzaroo becomes. Worse still, none of them can decide what charm bracelet Kimono should wear first so they decide to have one of them ask Kimono what to do without revealing exactly why. Everyone but Minty backs away, leaving her to take on the challenge. Minty does her best and uses a welcome sign as the reason for their dilemma. It takes Kimono a bit to finally understand the situation but suggests they each add their own personal touch to the "welcome sign". Minty heads off to tell everyone the news. After a bit of discussion, the ponies realize that they're going to make a single charm bracelet with a charm from each of them. Having solved their problem, the ponies celebrate with laughter and high-fives before topping it off with a pyramid featuring Minty and Rainbow Dash at the top. Minty goes to get Kimono but makes the balloon ride less than smooth. They arrive at the castle but no one seems to know they're here as Minty tries tapping twice on the steps to no avail. Finally, she yells loudly enough for the door to open, yielding a red carpet and a cart with a cake. Kimono has been surprised and the giant charms were used on the castle as well. Additionally, the charm bracelet is one Kimono will treasure always and dives into the cake, allowing Razzaroo to finally put photos into place in her birthday book. Characters *Pinkie Pie * Sparkleworks * Sunny Daze * Rainbow Dash * Minty * Kimono * Razzaroo * Wysteria * Cotton Candy * Sweetberry * Candy Cane * Spring Fever * Waterfire * Snowflake Errors * When Razzaroo first opens the book to show us Minty, there’s a line drawn on Minty’s behind to show the top of her leg in the castle picture, which is then taken out on the close up and when Razzaroo closes the book. * As Razzaroo says “that’s how birthdays are they come around on the same day” while talking to Minty the white part, on the bottom of her mane flashes green. * When Razzaroo first enters the café, upon close up the top part of her mane that should be pink is teal. Then later on it’s mostly pink followed by white and white again when the wind blows. They also get Wysteria’s wrong just before she is laughing at the pony with cake on her head Cotton Candy and lots more like this. * A flower is drawn into Wysteria’s mane when Sunny daze arrives that wasn’t there before. * Just before they introduce Sparkleworks the sides of the Razzaroo’s and Sparkleworks’ manes are drawn too far down the sides of their legs. * When Razzaroo first sees Sunny Daze’s large charm it’s Sweetberry next to her even though Razzaroo says Sparkle. In the next scene though, it’s Sparkleworks sitting next to Sunny Daze. Screenshots TV version May 10, 2004 ACharmingBirthdayPlayhouseDisney.jpg|A TV version of the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Pilot Episodes